


Words Unspoken

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Tissue Warning, You Have Been Warned, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Be careful what you do or do not say before you leave those you love.It may be the last time you ever see them.





	Words Unspoken

Tony had a tough week. The case that they had been on had taken its toll on all of them, no more than Tony. The case had hit close to home for him. The murder of a young boy by his rich, neglectful alcoholic father. Tony had struggled the whole way through the interrogation not to reach across the table and bash the sneering fuckers head in when he declared his son ‘a good for nothing waste of space that he should have drowned at birth’, but was mollified when Gibbs shoved the man against the wall and handcuffed him harder than usual, growling out that he was under arrest for the murder of his son. 

 

Tony had spent the time he had written his report to cool down, and so here he sat, writing the last few sentences of the last chapter in a young boy’s life, ended far too quickly.

 

“DiNozzo.” Tony flinched at the soft tone and looked up into the concerned blue eyes of his boss, and lover. 

 

“I’m fine, Boss,” Tony lied, his eyes pleading for Jethro to leave it alone. 

  
  


“Tony” Gibbs never could leave things alone, and right now, it irritated the hell out of Tony.  “You almost attacked PO Baxter, you haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, and you haven’t slept for longer,” Gibbs faltered, his eyes hesitant. “I’m worried, Tony. Please, talk to me, I’m here for you,” Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheek, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. “I love you so much, Tonio, and I’m concerned.” Tony couldn’t meet his lovers' eyes, and pulled out of his hold, not seeing the hurt on his face. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jethro,” Tony professed, “I think I’m gonna’ get a cab home tonight,” Grabbing his stuff after sending the email with his report to the director, Tony stood, still avoiding his lover of eight years’ eyes. “I might be a little late, so don’t wait up.”  and with that, the elevators doors closed on Jethro’s wide, hurt eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony had ended up only having enough money for a halfway cab ride to the house, so he had thanked the cabbie, paid the man, and made his way toward the direction of home.  

 

Shivering in the night air, Tony thought back to his ‘talk’ with his lover in the bullpen. Jethro had tried to help him, and he had ignored it, even pulled away from the older man’s loving grasp, most likely hurting in the process. Jethro didn’t deserve that, and Tony felt guilty at how he dealt with his emotions and took them out on his lover. Jethro had been hurt by too many of his past lovers, and Tony found himself scolding himself for acting no better than anyone else who had ever turned their backs on Jethro. His lover was showing him that he cared, and he had thrown it in his face and disregarded his loving words. 

 

Tony had just taken out his phone and hit the call button to call Jethro when he felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him into a nearby alley. Tony Struggled with his silent attacker, until a sharp pain in his gut made him gasp in shock, and look down dazedly to see a large marine issue combat knife sticking out of his gut. Tony thought with some hysteria that at least his death would be a joint one with FBI and NCIS now and dimly registered that Jethro had picked up and had heard the who confrontation. 

 

“ _ Tony? Tony? What’s going on? _ ”

 

Dropping to the ground, Tony found the breath rush out of him, and he could feel the attacker,  **his murderer** , reaching into his pockets and stealing his wallet before he heard him rush off. The pain in his gut was strong, but for some reason, he couldn’t let out more than a feeble whimper into the phone that had landed conveniently beside his face. 

 

“ _ Tony! I’m coming for you, just hold on love, Abby’s tracking your phone! _ ” 

 

Tony could feel himself getting weaker, and could see black creeping in on his vision. His blood flowed out at an alarming rate, the knife having ripped out in his fall to the ground, leaving a gaping wound behind. 

 

“ _ I love yo, Tony, don’t you dare die on me! _ ” 

 

His last thought before the death swallowed him was that he never got the chance to say; 

  
_ I love you too _ . 


End file.
